citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Banpo (third)
|name = Banpo |image = Banpo.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = |dynasty = Xia Dynasty |year = 1963 BCE |funds = 5000 |previous = Banpo (second) Banpo |next = Banpo (fourth) Banpo }} Banpo is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * 400 people in Spacious Dwelling or better * 2 Months of Heroes Summary Once again, you are returning to the village of Banpo to expand it still further. In this one, you begin to provide your villagers with the finer things, such as entertainment and herbalist access, as well as developing the first industry to please the gods. Just as before, you start the mission as you left it in the previous mission. The goals are a little trickier to reach, but not too difficult. With access to a Watchtower now available, build one in your housing block and it will quell your unrest problems (most important at Very Hard). Your housing will need access to a musician and herbalist access to evolve to the next goal. Herbalists help to tackle disease and improve City Health, overall reducing the cities risk of catching a plague. Musician's provide the basic entertainment coverage in the city and your citizen's will feel bored if they don't have access to one. Place a Herbalist's Stall and a Music School somewhere within the housing area. This time, you are not being asked to provide any new goods to the city, only services. Your first industry, Ceramics, is a fairly basic industry which serves as the basic export in these tutorial missions, although it does not earn much cash for your city. You don't need to provide Ceramics to the city, so don't bother building a Ceramics Shop in your Market Square just yet: you can do so in the next mission. Unlike in previous titles, Clay Pits don't need to be placed close to water routes, but just need to have good Water Table access to be placed. This mission also introduces a new mission goal: Months of Heroes. Unlike in previous games, if you keep a particular god very happy by sending them gifts of goods, they can enter the city and confer unique benefits. Your god in this mission is Nu Wa, so give the Ceramics to her, which will improve her mood. Be aware that the effectiveness of gifts is determined by the cities overall Feng Shui harmony: the higher this is, the more effective all your gifts will be in preventing the Ancestor Heroes from getting upset. Obviously, a Great offering of goods will do the most good, so try to build up a large supply of Ceramics for the city so that you can consistently give great offerings, which will get Nu Wa into the city quicker. Be warned: you must wait one month between offerings, so try to prevent the gods from getting below Neglected. Something that isn't really mentioned in the mission briefing is the new desirability options. Residential Walls are a must for any housing block, as they increase the desirability and also block negative desirability. If you have the space, surround your housing area with a Residential Wall, always ensuring that there is a one tile gap between your housing and the wall. Another thing not mentioned is the benefits that Nu Wa provides to your city: with her presence, you can bless certain buildings (such as the Inspector's Tower) and can capture any wild animals present on the city map for your Palace: however, these benefits will not really help you until much later in the campaign, as your options are quite limited in the early missions. You should have no trouble meeting the low Months of Heroes goal. If you are struggling to reach the housing goal with your current housing, add some extra housing to reach the goal. Make sure to leave some space for the next mission however... 03